Agumon
Agumon is a character from the anime/manga series, Digimon. He starred in the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale, Pokémon VS Digimon, where he fought against the Pokémon Charizard and his trainer Red with his partner Tai. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History Agumon is partner to the DigiDestined leader Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and often counterpoints his partner. While both are matched well in that they can act rather brashly and hot-headedly when their friends are in danger, Agumon is typically the more cautious one, even if his partner disregards his advice. The pair joke around with each other a lot and go through many trials together, but their trust in each other is evident. Death Battle Info Agumon *Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm *Level: Rookie *Attribute: Vaccine *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Pepper Breath **Claw Attack **Claw Uppercut Greymon *Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm *Level: Champion *Type: Dinosaur *Data size: 30 GB *Attacks: **Nova Blast **Nova Flame **Great Horns Attack **Tail Whip MetalGreymon *Height: Approx. 40 ft / 1,220 cm *Level: Ultimate *Type: Cyborg *Data size: 40 GB *Attacks **Giga Blaster **Mega Claw **Metal Slash **Powerful Flame **Tera Destroyer WarGreymon *Height: Approx. 10 ft / 304.8 cm *Level: Mega *Type: Dragon *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Terra Force **Great Tornado **Brave Shield **Mega Claw **War Driver Feats *Agumon knocked out a Kuwagamon *Beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon *Defeated Etemon & Skullmeramon *Survived fighting 1 million Diaboromon *Kicked a giant metal ball into VenomMyotismon *Defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon *Destroyed Apocalymon's body with MetalGarurumon Death Battle Quotes * Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow. * You killed my marshmallow! * Pepper Breath! * Agumon! Digivolve to... Greymon! Hahahahahaha! * Let's try-'' * ''Great Horns Attack! * Nova Flame! * Tail Whip! * Nova Blast! * Tai! * Agumon! Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon! * Great Tornado! * Brave Shield! * My turn! * Let's see you fly without these! * Tai, look out! * Terra Force! * You got it boss! (Used in trailer, unused in fight) Trivia *Agumon is the fourth Namco character to get into Death Battle. The last three were Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine and Nightmare. *Agumon is the tenth Anime/Manga character to get into Death Battle. the last nine were Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan and Astro Boy *Agumon is the first character from the Digimon series to be featured in a Death Battle. *Agumon is the fourth character to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the previous three were Wolverine, RoboCop, and Lion-O. *Agumon is the third dinosaur combatant to have win a Death Battle. *Koromon, SkullGreymon, and MetalGreymon never appeared in Agumon's fight against Charizard. Gallery Koromon.gif|Koromon Agumon(Anime).png|Agumon Greymon.png|Greymon Metalgreymon render.png|MetalGreymon Skullgreymon collectors card.jpg|SkullGreymon WarGreymon-1.png|WarGreymon Tai & Agumon.png|Agumon with his partner, Tai Agumon(3D Model).png|Agumon's 3D model used in Pokémon VS Digimon Greymon(3D Model).png|Greymon's 3D model used in Pokémon VS Digimon Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Animal Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Monster Category:Reptiles Category:Digimon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dinosaurs